emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Thorson
Linda Thorson is a Canadian actress who played Rosemary King from 2006 to 2007. Biography Born on 18th June 1947 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada as Linda Robinson. Linda acquired her stage name by taking off the first syllable for her married name to her first husband, Barry Bergthorson. Pre Emmerdale career Linda moved to England in 1965 to study acting where she graduated from RADA in 1967. Her most high profile role was as secret agent Tara King in the 1960s spy series, The Avengers during 1968 to 1969. After the series ended, she followed this with many appearances in British and American television episodes including: Thriller (1973); BBC Play of the Month: Caucasian Chalk Circle (1973); The Howerd Confessions (1976); Return of the Saint (1978); two episodes as Sarah Lyall in The Great Detective (1979; 1982); three episodes as Mrs Cochcrane in St Elsewhere ''(1985); ''The Equalizer (1986); Moonlighting (1986); two episodes as Dr Manfield in primetime soap, Dynasty (1987); Tales From the Darkside (1987); all twenty-four episodes of the sitcom, Marblehead Manor (1987 to 1988); Empty Nest (1989); Julia Medina in daytime soap opera, One Life to Live (1989 to 1992); Star Trek: The Next Generation ''episode, ''The Chase (1993); two different characters in two episode of Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1994; 1996); as Isobel Murray in Emily of New Moon(1998 to 1999); as Emily Yeager in The Hoop Life (1999 to 2000); and in a two part Silent Witness (2006) In addition to television, she was in the film, The Greek Tycoon (1978); the cult horror/slasher film, Curtains (1983), comedy Sweet Libert''y (1986) as well as many television movies such as ''A Month in the Country (1978); Blind Justice (1986); Dead Silence (1997); The Wives He Forgot (2006). She has also appeared in many drama and musical productions in the theatre such as No Sex Please, We’re British (1971) in the London West End; The Provok’d Wife (1973); A Midsummer Night’s Dream (1974 to 1975); Black Coffee (1979); The Beaux Stratagem (1980); Neil Dunn’s Steaming on Broadway (1982 to 1983); Noises Off! (1983 to 1985); as the title role in Zoya’s Apartment ''(1990); ''Getting Married (1990). In 2000, for her role in The Avengers received a BAFTA at the 2000 BAFTATV Awards (alongside three other main actresses from the series, Honor Blackman, Diana Rigg and Joanna Lumley). Emmerdale Linda played Rosemary Sinclair for four episodes in March 2006 before returning in August. She would continue in the role until September 2007. Her character was killed off-screen, four months after her last appearance. After Emmerdale Linda continued acting in Britain and America in such television programmes that included: Doctors (2008); Flashpoint (2011); Saving Hope (2012); The Listener (2012); Rookie Blue ''(2013); ''Transporter: The Series (2014). She appeared in the English language version of film, The Man on the Train (2011). Further roles in theatre included a UK tour of Equus (2008); Lerner and Loewe’s Gigi at the Open Air Theatre in Regent’s Park (2008); as Lady Bracknell in The Importance of Being Ernest (2009); producing and starring in The Goodbye Bird (2013). Trivia * Linda’s most prolific roles, Tara and Rosemary (once remarried) shared the same surname of ‘King’. Currently it is only speculative if it was partly a deliberate move on the writers’ part or it that it was merely pure coincidence. * Also of possible interest, Tara’s successor (played by Joanna Lumley in The New Avengers) was called 'Purdey' whilst the diminutive for Rosemary’s daughter-in-law, Perdita Hyde-Sinclair was ‘Purdy’. Sources * Dima, Vlad. Review of The Importance of Being Earnest. http://www.aislesay.com/MN-EARNEST.html Accessed: 14 April 2015 * ‘I, Audra – Interview with Linda Thorson. Part 1’ October 2013. http://www.terrortrap.com/interviews/lindathorson/ Accessed: 14 April 2015 * ‘I, Audra – Interview with Linda Thorson. Part 2’ October 2013. http://www.terrortrap.com/interviews/lindathorson/02/ Accessed: 14 April 2015 * Facebook – Linda Thorson. https://www.facebook.com/LindaThorsonActor Accessed: 14 April 2015 * Film Reference – Linda Thorson. http://www.filmreference.com/film/37/Linda-Thorson.html Accessed: 14 April 2015 * IMDB – Linda Thorson. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0861771/ Accessed: 14 April 2015 Category:Emmerdale actors. Category:Actors who appeared in The Avengers Category:Actors who appeared in Dynasty